A Simple Supply Raid
by Joel Johnson
Summary: A Collection of stories from a supply raid that went bad. I really wanted to write a Xcom story, and it's 10 am and school is about a week away. Let's do this Also a quick summary of the characters I put in this story and their gear Red- Assault SHARD GUN Wednesday-Grenadier Magn Canon Tombstone- Sniper Regular Sniper Rifle Spark 001- Heavy Autocannon Cargo- Specialist Magn. Rif
1. Chapter 1

Paint the Town Red

"Menace One-Five, You're clear to assault."

Red, Wednesday, Tombstone, cargo, and the Spark Unit all jumped off the ship, their rifles ready. The mission was simple, really, a supply raid. Lately, the Avenger has been running out of Alloys, Ellerium, and other needs to make new weapons. The snipers still had regular ballistics, everyone else upgraded to Magnetic weapons. Red, the Assaulter, ran up ahead, finger on the trigger. Their Shared rifle was their best ally, the only ally they can trust. Red stopped up against a tree, scanning around. As the assault, they have to scout out ahead looking for any uglies ready to fight. The Spark unit followed Red's lead, the clanking of the robot really annoyed Red. It was supposed to be a stealth mission, get in, kill the aliens, get out with supplies in tow. Red will never understand why the Commander brought the hunk of junk. Cargo and Wednesday Went together, they figured out that an all out assault were to happen, Wednesday will need a healer. Wednesday looked around, they can see Red with Spark, "good they will need back up like that." Wednesday thought, stopping at a supply truck, she can see what they came for. The bright canisters are just what they need. After minutes of silence, Red moved forward, that's when they saw it. A gross pink hand, they need it was a sectoid around that corner. The looked over to Weds. and Cargo, motioning them to their comms "Enemy squad spotted, A Sectoid with company." Red said Cargo gave him the thumbs up. Wednesday moved up ahead, they were at the head of the truck, on the passenger side. He looked around the corner and saw the full pink body. The Sectoid has turned around, Weds. can tell there were a 2 mutons with the Sectiod. Weds. opened him comms and let everyone know about the Sectoids bodyguards. Red nodded and checked their rifle. Cargo stood on the truck bed, up against the cabin of the truck, waiting for the enemy squad to make its move. Spark was right behind Red, calculating its percentage of hitting the targets. Red waited too long, he can hear his blood, the whirring of Spark, and the quietness of the open. He's going for it. He extended his rifle, lining up the shot, he was going for that ugly pink body. He hated aliens too much, he joined X-Com, not out of revenge for some tragic past, he just hates looking at the ugly things. And then, he pulled the trigger.


	2. Chapter 2

Tomorrow Comes Wednesday

"THIS MUTON HAS ME PINNED DOWN," Wednesday yelled at his squad mates. Everything went south, Cargo was panicking, Red was yelling, The Spark Unit was in the middle of the skirmish, and they had no idea where Tombstone ran off to, and Wednesday was staring at the muton who will kill him. Wednesday didn't want to die, no one does. His will was starting to waiver, he was ready to accept his fate. The sectoid did something to cargo, he didn't know what, one second Cargo was right behind him, then Cargo is hunkering down, crying to herself wanting to go home. Wednesday didn't want to die. He shook his head, he had to do something. He readied his Magnetic Cannon and aimed it at the muton. This wasn't his first time shooting a Magnetic gun, but a canon was different. The canon has the power to it, a lot of people try shooting it and next thing they know that canon hits them in the face. They were scared to use it, but he knew he had to live. He then squeezed the trigger. The whirring of the canon made the gun light up. The bullets unloaded themselves and into the mutons body. The mutant's body fell onto the snow, it's visceral body doesn't even look like a muton anymore. Weds. lowered his rifle. "I...I did it." He killed a muton, he knows he can live. With his canon, nothing can stop him. When Weds. was a young man, he joined X-COM. He knew something was up with the aliens. His dad told him stories about what they aliens did when they first arrived. Destroyed cities, killed innocent people, but the worst thing they did was abduct people. He never knew his mom, but from the stories his dad told, he already knew what happened to her. She was some kind of distant memory, someone he never really knew. And that's what ate him up inside. Never knowing his mom, never having a close bond with anyone, just because some alien abducted her. He doesn't want any more kids to feel the way he did. Wednesday looked at his canon, he called it "Angelica" after his mom. He looked around from the tree trunk that fell down. He realized something, that was just only one muton, one muton…. He killed. Only one, there was still 2 left...one sectoid… and a group of ADVENT soldiers. He was scared, he wanted to get through this dumb mission. He looked over to the spark unit, firing at the ADVENT group. He wishes he was a robot, robots don't feel fear. He decided to go after his next target, the closest Muton. Before he can ready his rifle, out of the corner of his eye he can see a shade of pink. The Sectoid was aiming for him. Before he can turn around and aim his gun, the Sectoid reached up to the sky, summoning some kind of purple vortex and pointed at him. Next thing he knew, he couldn't move, and his body was turning. Toward the spark unit. He Lifted up his gun, and it started to whir at the robot.


	3. Chapter 3

Cargo Truck

"I WANNA GO HOME." Cargo was crying, she couldn't take this much stress. She thought she can be apart of X-com. She wanted to heal people on the battlefield. Prevent deaths, and help the people to bring down tyrants. She hated people who manipulated others. And what's worse than people taking control of people, is aliens taking over people. This is is her way of fighting against tyrants. But now she's crying, she doesn't know why she can't stop crying. She couldn't move from the spot. Why did red have to shoot that sectoid? Couldn't he have waited till everyone was ready to attack? None of this would happen if Red didn't fire his dumb rifle. She heard Wednesday shooting. At Least he's doing something. She looked up to him, he's so determined, once his mindset he can do it. She wanted to do something great. But all she can do now was stand on his truck bed and wait for everything to blow over. She waited and waited…. God she wished she had a watch on her. The battlefield seemed too quiet, she inched looked over to Red, taking care of a mutant that was with a dead body. She realized something… where did the Sectoid go? She started to freak out, she saw a flash of pink, and then a purple flash. Wednesday was aiming for something. "Oh...Oh no" She said out loud to no one in particular. Wednesday was mind controlled by that freak. She can't let this happen. IF she doesn't snap out of this, Wednesday might go crazy. She wiped the tears from her eyes. She can do it, if she can't, who will? Her will is resolved, her rifle was ready, and the sectoid was about to be her next kill. She took a second, it seemed like forever, With despair, she was able to strengthen her resolve. She was ready to pull the trigger, when all of the sudden the sectoid fell to the ground. She didn't realize what happened, until Wednesday's gun stopped whirring. Did she kill the sectoid? No… her clip was still full. If she didn't kill it… who did?


End file.
